


shatter

by rallagoon



Category: Bottled Up (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallagoon/pseuds/rallagoon
Summary: The night when it happened.





	1. Chapter 1

It became something of habit to hide when the yelling started. Hiding behind closed doors and crackling earbuds, pretending that nothing was amiss the next morning. It was easier to turn a blind eye than to acknowledge the growing tension between their parents. 

Except it never got this bad. 

All four of the Castello siblings flinched when something broke against the wall. Whinter, with Cloud in tow, had burst into the twin’s shared room not long after the first object got broken. Maybe it was childish to hope that it would be a little less terrifying when it wasn’t just him and his five year old sister, but when her tears started it was all he could do to bolt across the hall. It was a mixed blessing that their parents were too busy arguing to notice them. 

Fear was a leaden blanket that kept them silent. No one wanted to attract their attention, not when their voices could be heard so clearly through the walls. Cloud’s crying had trailed off to sniffles and hiccups. Even that felt far too loud in the suffocating quiet. 

Time had long since vacated in that dark room. All the while their parents’ voices grew louder, angrier. 

The stillness wasn’t the only thing that broke.

“MOM?!”


	2. heal

Jaycob was already halfway down the hall by the time Cloud managed to wiggle out of Whinter’s grip. Her renewed crying was enough to give Martin pause. A flash sequence of emotions twisted across his face, torn between facing what was happening in the living room and making sure his younger siblings (or himself) weren’t next. 

“Guys, just - just stay there until it’s safe to co-“

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” 

That was all it took to send him running as well. Fear sunk its icy teeth deep as his steps thudded away, adding another voice to the cacophony. With just the two of them, the room was more coffin like than ever. How long would dread kept them rooted in place was a question that went unanswered. The front door slammed like a gunshot, and they were off.

The sight that greeted the duo made them rethink leaving so soon. 

Garlen, the anger taking her strength with it, easing the phone out of a frantic Jaycob’s hand. Martin, nursing a black eye and quietly vibrating with bottled rage. 

Then Garlen turned to face them, and suddenly that black eye didn’t seem so bad. Her eye was fine - for now, whispered some fearful part of Whinter - but that was the only thing fine. Cracks, angry red and oozing sickly vapor, grew from her hairline down to her cheek. The skin underneath was already darkening into a pitch bruise. The haunted, hunted expression remained a moment too long when she faced her two youngest. 

“Mom?”

Cloud slipped from his slack grip, still clinging to the belief that hugs made everything better. 

“It’s okay, honey. He won’t be coming back.”


End file.
